Paralysie
by gwenaelle
Summary: Un malheur est arrivé a l un des pilotes.


Auteur : Gwenaelle

Genre : yaoi

Couples : mon préféré plus un new de ma part

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas a moi

PARALYSIE

Chapitre 1

Ils le regardaient sans dire un mot. Ils ne pouvaient pas, encore incapable de bien réaliser le drame qui était survenu quelques heures plus tôt.

Sally était encore dans la salle, observant silencieusement les quatre garçons.

Plus tôt, ils lui avaient amené leur ami. Sally avait été choquée, non seulement par la gravité de l'état du jeune homme, mais aussi pas l'inquiétude visible sur les visages des pilotes. Même Heero avait laissé tombé son masque.

Pendant trois heures, Sally et son équipe s'étaient battus pour faire vivre le jeune pilote blessé. Et maintenant, ils étaient tous la, a veiller sur lui. Sally les avait rassuré : il vivrait. Mais ce qu elle leur annonça après les anéantir. Jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer qu une chose pareil pouvait leur arriver.

Maintenant ce qui inquiétait le plus Sally était la réaction qu'allait avoir le jeune homme endormit. Elle ne savait pas qui allait lui dire mais elle serait la. Au cas ou….

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il dormait. Ses amis ne l'avaient pas quitté, se reliant pour le veiller. Et enfin, il bougea.

C'était Quatre qui était avec lui et quand il l'a vu ouvrir doucement les yeux, il alerta immédiatement les autres.

Sally s'approcha du garçon et l'ausculta pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Ne voyant rien d'anormal, elle recula et attendit dans un coin de la pièce, silencieuse, se tenant prête à toute éventualité.

Les quatre pilotes entouraient leur ami. Quatre était assit sur le lit et lui prit tendrement la main.

- Tout va bien, tu es sauvé. Nous sommes à l'hôpital et Sally t'a soigné. Tu es hors de danger.

Duo, qui était assis aussi sur le lit, lui prit l'autre main.

Si tu savais comme tu nous as fait peur. Quand on a vu le bâtiment s'écrouler, on a cru que tu étais mort.

Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie Trowa, dit Wufei

Le francais les écoutait mais leur voix lui semblait longtaines et il devait déployer des trésors de volonté pour comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il était tellement fatigué.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il ferma les yeux et se rendormit. Ses amis le regardaient, soulagés de l'avoir vu éveillé. Mais une sourde angoisse plainait toujours sur eux.

Comment va t on lui dire ? Demanda Quatre plus a lui-même que pour les autres.

Je ne sais pas, répondit Duo en soupirant.

Trowa dormit deux jours de suite. Le matin du troisième jour, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était seul dans la chambre. Sa gorge était pâteuse et un verre d'eau lui ferait du bien. Il repéra une petite pièce sur sa gauche. « Sûrement la salle de bain . Doucement, Trowa retira les couvertures de sur son corps et se redressa. Mais quand il pivota pour poser ses jambes par terre, ces dernières ne bougèrent pas et il se retrouva au sol. Son élan l'avait déséquilibré et il était tombé du lit. Le bruit attira immédiatement les autres dans la chambre. Wufei s'était dépêcher d aller chercher Sally. Quand ils revinrent dans la chambre, Trowa était toujours par terre et regardait ses jambes. La, ses amis surent qu'ils n'avaient plus le choix. Ils devaient lui dire.

Trowa ? appela Quatre, hésitant

Ce dernier ne bougea pas et Quatre jeta un regard impuissant a ses amis. Ceux ci rejoignirent leur mai au sol, l'entourant comme pour le protéger.

Doucement, Duo prit le visage de Trowa entre ses mains et le força a le regarder. IL frissonna quand il rencontra ses yeux : angoisse, appréhension, peur. Une main sur son épaule l'encouragea et Duo se lanca.

Trowa, ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile.

Le garçon aux yeux verts se mit à secouer la tête de droite a gauche comme s il ne voulait pas entendre Duo, voulant fuir les paroles de l'américain.

Trowa, je sais très bien que tu le sais déjà. Tu…tu..

Mais Duo fut incapable de continuer surtout que Trowa ne l'aidait pas. Ce dernier continuait de secouer la tête et il tentait faiblement de repousser Duo. Alors Heero prit le relais. Il se mit en face de son ami et emprisonna son visage entre ses mains, l'empêchant de bouger.

Trowa, ça ne sert à rien, tu ne peux pas t'échapper. Ce qui t'arrive, jamais nous n'avions pu l'envisager. Nous pensions être à l'abris de ce genre de chose mais ce n est pas le cas.

Il fit une petite pause, plantant ses yeux cobalt dans les émeraudes suppliantes de Trowa qui ne voulait pas qu'il continue. Encore une fois, il essaya de repousser son ami mais Heero ne le laissa pas faire.

Trowa, tu es paralysé.

Ca y est, c'était dit.

Un cri de bête blessé échappa à Trowa qui se débattit encore et encore. Des gémissements de pure détresse se firent entendre. Heero et les autres tentèrent tant bien que mal de le maintenir. Soudain, Trowa hurla :

NON ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas !

Trowa, calme-toi, dit doucement Quatre

NON ! NON ! Mes jambes ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

La détresse de Trowa était tellement forte qu'elle fendit les barrières de Quatre. Sous l'impact de la douleur du jeune homme, le blond crispa sa main au niveau du cœur et haleta. Alors, doucement, Wufei l'attira à lui, l'enferma dans ses bras. La détresse de Trowa l'atteignait aussi, la preuve en était les larmes au coin de ses yeux.

Qu'est ce que j ai fait ? Continua de hurler Trowa. Je ne veux pas ! C est faux ! Vous mentez !

Trowa, ce que je t'ais dit est la pure vérité et tu le sais, dit Heero

NON ! Cria le jeune francais en s'agrippant à son ami. C 'est pas vrai ! C est pas vrai !

Si Trowa.

De rage, Trowa se mit à frapper Heero de ses maigres forces. Ce dernier se laissa faire, empêchant d un geste les autres d intervenir. La crise ne dura pas longtemps. Epuisé, Trowa s effondra sur le torse du japonais, sanglotant.

Non ? Gémissait il, je ne veux pas….

Je sis Trowa. Ce que tu endures est très difficile et on ne prétend pas comprendre ce que tu vis. On ne peut qu imaginer ta douleur, ta peur. En revanche, on peut te promettre qu on sera toujours la pour toi. On ne t abandonnera pas.

Heero releva la tête de Trowa.

On te le promet.

Le francais se jeta contre lui, pleurant de plus belle. Heero l enferma dans ses bras, vite imiter par Duo, Quatre et Wufei.

Dans le couloir, Duo et Quatre étaient en pleur. La détresse de Trowa, sa douleur les avaient beaucoup secoué. Wufei essayait tant bien que mal de les calmer en les errant dans ses bras. Heero était adossé au mur, les bras croisés, la tête baissé. Sally sorti de la chambre.

Sally, dit Heero en relevant la tête, nous allons le ramener.

Quoi !!

Je refuse de le laisser la.

Mais…

Heero a raison, dit Wufei. Trowa sera mieux avec nous, a la maison.

De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix.

D accord, capitula Sally qui savait très bien qu elle ne pourrait pas leur faire changer d avis. Je viendrais le voir. Je vais vous donner ça.

Elle ouvrit une porte et en sortit un fauteuil roulant.

Je sais ce que vous vous dites, dit elle en voyant leur visage horrifié, mais cette chaise est nécessaire. Prenez-la.

Quatre s approcha et prit la chaise avec une certaine répulsion. Heero, lui entra dans la chambre et prit doucement Trowa dans ses bras. Ce dernier gémit et ouvrit les yeux. De peur, il s aggripa a Heero. Que se passait il ? Ou l emmenait Heero ?

- Calme-toi Trowa, murmura Heero. Je te ramène à la maison.

Le garçon poussa un petit gémissement et cacha son visage contre la poitrine du japonais. Il avait tellement peur. Sans défense, a la merci de n importe qui, il ne pouvait plus que faire confiance ses amis. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait il ? Qu avait il fait pour mériter ça ? Etait ce sa punition pour tout ce qu il avait fait ?

A la voiture, il ne voulut pas qu Heero le lâche. Il avait besoin de cette attache sinon il pourrait tomber, non ?

Heero l assit sur ses genoux et Trowa s aggripa le plus fort qu il pu à lui quand la voiture démarra.

Le trajet fut un supplice pour lui. Il criait quand la voiture tournait trop ou quand elle bougeait, s enfonçant très brièvement dans un petit trou de la route. Il avait tellement peur de tomber.

Deux bras se glissèrent autour de sa taille et le plaquèrent plus contre la poitrine d Heero.

Je te tiens Trowa, lui souffla t il.

Ses paroles semblèrent le calmer. Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient à la maison.

A suivre….

Trowa : Gwenn

Gwenn : Vi ?

Trowa; Qu est ce que tu ma fait?

Gwenn : Ba….

Trowa : Gwenn

Gwenn: C est bon, ne t inquite pas, ça va sûrement s arranger. Allez à la prochaine.

Trowa : Tu ne vas pas t en tirer comme ça


End file.
